Love Like You'll Never Forget It
by mistlove
Summary: His life is difficult, complicated, and evil. Her presence seems to make it so much easier, simpler, and kinder.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Love Like You'll Never Forget It  
**Summary:** His life is difficult, complicated, and evil. Her presence seems to make it so much easier, simpler, and kinder.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Viz Media and Amano Akira.  
**Notes:** Cheesy? Oh yes. But do I like it? Definitely. Please review!

"Mukuro-kun?"

He woke up to her soft voice. He opened his eyes slowly, closing them again with a groan when he was blinded with sunlight.

"Mukuro-kun, come on." She chuckled. "You have to get up. Are you hungry?"

"Sa... yes, just a little." He sat up slowly and covered his eyes before he opened them again. He shifted his gaze to the (beautiful) woman in his room. Sasagawa Kyoko. She was wearing a simple white apron over her white and yellow plaid pajamas that only further enhanced her appeal. At least, to him it did.

She smiled brightly. "What do you want to eat?"

He managed a pleasant smile back. "Anything, if it's convenient for you." She was always so kind and had always smiled to him when nobody else would.

Kokuyou Land had been taken by the government recently to use as a new military base. Of course, he wasn't so willing to let it go. Negotiations would have made things complicated for a criminal like him though. So he let it be. He still regretted it somewhat. Kokuyou Land may have been an abandoned dump, but it still had clean running water and useable facilities. It definitely wasn't much, but it had been his home for two years.

"There's some sushi from yesterday if that's okay with you..."

He smiled. "That's fine."

"Okay then, I'll be right back!" She skipped out of the room, humming a soft tune to herself.

He sighed to himself before lying back down. So when he had been "evicted" from Kokuyou Land with no real place to go, Kyoko had immediately offered to take him in.

Everyone had different opinions about it.

Ryohei was happy to have him, seeing it as an opportunity to be friends with the misunderstood guardian of the family.

Yamamoto thought it was nice of them to do so. He wanted to take him in himself for the same reason as Ryohei, but his house had no room left.

Gokudera didn't care either way. As long as it didn't involve his boss.

Hibari hadn't even heard of it. If he had, the house probably would've been torn apart in their crazy rivalry.

His so-called "boss" had mixed feelings. He wanted to keep Kyoko safe, but he didn't exactly want the indigo-haired in his own home either. He made a weak threat the other day, saying that if he ever hurt Kyoko in any way, he was going to pay for it.

Mukuro chuckled to himself. _That boy never ceases to amuse me._

So now he was residing in the Sasagawa Household. Chrome was living with Haru. Ken and Chikusa said they would be back when they located a new base. He let them be.

He rolled over lazily, taking in the rich scent of the warm blanket. It was rather nice. Living with real, everyday people. Strange, but definitely nice. They made for friendly company. Now he even had clean water, good food, and a comfortable bed.

The mist guardian sighed before rolling out of bed. He paced over to the small window and opened it. The light breeze felt good against his bare chest. Ryohei had said that it couldn't possibly be healthy going to sleep half-naked in the winter. Well, he _was_ different from other people. And he liked to make a statement.

"Here you go, Mukuro-kun!" Kyoko walked back in, carrying a tray with sushi and green tea on it. She blushed when she saw his chest. "Oh... I'm sorry. I forgot to knock..."

"I don't mind." He turned to her. Mukuro chuckled when she looked away slightly, her face flushed. _How cute. She's embarrassed._

"Um, after you eat, can you come help me with something?" she asked shyly as she placed the tray down by his bed.

He nodded absently, remembering something. "Kyoko... could I ask if you've seen my laptop?"

Reborn had said he would be good for him if he got used to technology and such. The baby had forced on him a brand-new laptop. He didn't really care much for the idea at first but now he was hopelessly addicted to the strange computer games and video emailing services he had found.

Mukuro glanced around the room. "I need to contact the little one..."

She tilted her head in confusion. "'Little one'...?"

"Ah," he smiled. "my apprentice, I mean."

"Oh, you have a student!" She grinned. "That's so nice."

_It is? I can't remember the last time that brat was even polite to me._ He smiled nevertheless. "Ku fu fu... yes, I suppose it is. So have you seen it?"

Kyoko put a finger on her chin in thought. "I think I... saw it in the dining room."

"Oh. Then I suppose I'll eat out there."

"Well, if it isn't Master-sama. Exposing his chest at an underage too. I always knew you were a pervert."

A teenage boy appeared on the screen. He had teal-colored hair with eyes to match. His hair was short and choppy, cut at mid-neck. He was dressed casually in a navy blue sweatshirt with bright gold words in Italian printed on the front. He looked to be around twelve to thirteen in age.

_I already put on a shirt... why is everyone picking on the fact my chest is exposed? It's not as though it's a crime._

He was now wearing a button-up over his naked chest. He hadn't buttoned it up though, leaving it open with his chest still exposed.

"Rascal, is that how you greet your master?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the teenage boy.

"If you called me by my real name, I might treat you with more respect," the boy replied, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Fran, then." Mukuro rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Satisfied?"

"I couldn't be more happy, Master."

"Do you have the ring?" Mukuro asked, brushing off his student's sarcasm.

"Yeah. I just got it yesterday." Fran held up a small gold ring, the center fashioned with an eerie bulging eyeball. "I'm going to send it today."

"Which means I'll get it in about a week, correct?"

"No, I'm paying extra for priority next-day shipping because _someone _told me too."

"Ah, that's right." Mukuro smiled pleasantly. "I'll pay you back sometime, little one."

"That was a good chunk of my savings," Fran pouted, folding his arms. "And 'sometime' means 'never' in your definition."

"Ku fu fu... I never said that." He took a sip of green tea with a sly grin.

"Oh, your apprentice is so young!" Kyoko suddenly leaned over his shoulder, grinning. "He's so cute."

Mukuro blushed at her proximity. "He may look cute... but he's a brat," he muttered, turning his flushed face away from her.

Fran smirked at the older man's colored face. "No, I can't look..." The teal-haired faked an innocent blush. "Master, your fantasies are dancing behind your head...!"

The indigo-haired hit the escape button with some restrained anger.

"Ah, Mukuro-kun!" Kyoko whined. "I wanted to talk to him!"

"Sorry," he muttered, covering his pink face with his hand.

"What did he mean by that anyway?" she asked, a little curious.

"It's... an inside joke," he lied. "And a bit of a sore topic," he added, hoping she would let it lie.

She did.

"I'm sorry...," she mumbled.

"No, no, it's fine. It's not your fault." He shook his head, smiling at her.

"As long as you forgive me..." She smiled back. She put her hands behind her neck and started to undo the knot on her apron. "Oh and Mukuro-kun, if you don't mind... could you help me with something?"

_I bet the Vendachi Guards would be laughing at the fact that me, formerly an S-class mafia criminal, is helping a (beautiful) girl carry her groceries home. _

Mukuro sighed to himself as he shifted the paper bags into a more comfortable position against his chest.

"I'm so sorry to make you do this, Mukuro-kun," Kyoko said, glancing at him with an apologetic smile.

"No, I should've offered instead of having you ask me." He smiled back at her. "I can't stay at your house without helping out in some way."

_I never knew I could be so docile... Maybe it has something to do with wanting to get on her good side._

"You're really so nice, Mukuro-kun," she chuckled. "I love my brother, but I wish I could have someone like you as one too."

"Ku fu fu... you could _adopt_ me."

She whirled around, a bottle of ketchup teetering dangerously against the bag's edge. She locked her amber eyes with his mismatched eyes. "That's a great idea! We should do that!"

_... Only cousins can marry in Japan... _He smiled nervously. "You couldn't... mean that."

"Why not?" She seemed excited.

"Plenty of reasons-"

"I'll blast your damn head off!" a loud male voice yelled gruffly.

The store window behind her shattered behind her as several bullet-shots were heard. Screams ensued as everyone started to run.

Kyoko turned around slowly, the paper bags slipping out of her arms. She was frozen in place, her small body shaking with fear.

_An armed robbery at this hour...! _Mukuro dropped his own bags quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Quick, run. I'll take of things here," he urged.

"Muk-"

A man in his mid-twenties burst out of the ruptured window, a large gun in his hand. He whipped around, spotting the both of them. He aimed the gun at them swiftly.

He unlocked the gun with a soft click. "Give me the woman. Or I'll kill the both of you."

Mukuro swore mentally. He bent down as subtly as he could. "Kyoko, make a run for it when I push you behind me. Alright?" he whispered in her ear. "Three... two..."

"What are you waiting for?" he demanded. "Hand her over!"

"... One!" He gripped her shoulders tightly and started to pull her behind him just as the bullet was fired.

The bullet hit the ground and then shot up towards his head.

_A ricochet...!_

He ducked out of the way, her small shoulders slipping out of his hands. "Kyoko-"

The honey-haired girl stumbled forward. The man snatched her around the waist and then put the gun to her head with a satisfied laugh.

"Alright, hostage procured," he smirked at the indigo-haired, who was now on the ground.

Mukuro growled.

"You got lucky and dodged that bullet somehow. This time..." The man slowly removed the gun from her head and aimed it at him.

"M-Mukuro..." Her voice was cracking.

His mismatched eyes narrowed at the gun-wielding man.

"Muku... ro..." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"This time, you won't be so fortunate," he snickered.

The tears rolled down her cheeks. "_MUKURO_-_!_"

There was a soft click before the resounding sound of a bullet-shot and evil laughter.

"... Ku fu fu..."

"W-What the-" The man turned his gaze on the indigo-haired again.

"Ku fu fu... ka ha ha ha!" Mukuro laughed. An evil smile crept up his lips as he slowly stood up, one hand over his red eye. "You foolish being..."

He glanced down at the owl he had summoned that took the bullet for him.

"You see that owl there on the ground? He wishes for revenge..." He spread the fingers of his other hand out, where his trident morphed into his hand. He closed his fingers slowly around it. "_and it shall be taken_."

He swung the trident.

SPLAK.

The man collapsed onto the ground.

The honey-haired girl sank down to the ground on her knees.

"H-How...?" Kyoko uttered, breathless. "Y-You didn't even... touch him..."

"Illusions are powerful." His trident evaporated into white mist. "They have quite the number of uses, making it quite the ideal power to have."

"So then..."

"He saw it coming and although I didn't even touch him... he thought it did." Mukuro smiled pleasantly, offering her his hand. "Come now. Let's go."

"A-Ah, thank you." She quickly took his hand.

"... Kyoko."

She had just started to stand up when he jerked her forward into his arms. The indigo-haired wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. He closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Mukuro-kun...?" Kyoko felt her cheeks start to burn.

"Please... don't scare me like that anymore," he whispered. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to you."

"Mukuro-kun..."

"Shhh. It's okay now."

She hesitated before settling into his hold, relaxing herself. She closed her eyes.

It was quiet for a long moment.

"Kyoko," he said softly, letting her go.

"Y-Yes?" She looked up to him hesitantly, her cheeks still warm.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now." He bent down so that his lips were next to her ear.

"You're beautiful."

His voice was soft, but just loud enough so that she could hear him.

She felt her cheeks burn even harder. "Mukuro-kun..."

"Sa... well, we should get back now." He took her hand gently. "Your brother must be worried. And we should leave that robber to the police."

"Ah, um... o-okay..."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's go home."

Kyoko felt a smile come onto her lips. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, let's... go home."

She followed after his long strides, letting him lead her back to where their home would always be, a place of solace.  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
